


Learning to Defend

by LaLaLumina



Series: Hotel for the Broken : Deleted Scenes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Aone Takanobu, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Futakuchi Kenji, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Konoha Akinori, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Yamagata Hayato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Relationships, Alpha/Omega/Alpha Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Haiba Lev, Beta Shibayama Yuuki, Characters Are In Their 20s, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Futakuchi and Kageyama are in a Fake Relationship, Haiba Lev/Shibayama Yuuki if you squint, Hotel for the Broken Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Cousin Incest, Implied/Referenced Prejudice, Implied/Referenced discrimination, Infertility, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru if you squint - Freeform, Kageyama and Kuroo are Brothers, M/M, Mentioned Gang Affiliation, Mentioned Gang Violence, Mentioned Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Mentioned Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Mpreg, Oikawa and Semi are brothers, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Semi Eita, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Pining Yamagata, Polyamorous Relationships, Post Mpreg, ROLLING THUNDER!!!, Rare Pairings, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Unique Breed Nishinoya Yuu, Yaku and Yamagata are not actually a couple yet, brief character studies, everyone has a story, many mentioned characters - Freeform, oblivious yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina
Summary: "Yaku!" Yamagata shouted as he appeared from the hallway, quickly maneuvering around the others to reach the omega. He stopped and panted lightly, looking equal amounts of irritated and worried."What is it?" Yaku asked, a little concerned at the alpha's harried appearance."We have a problem..." he trailed off reluctantly, some of the others looking over at the two curiously."ROLLLLLIINNNNGGGG....THUNDAAAA!!!!" was what they all heard from the hallway immediately after Yamagata spoke, the alpha wincing in response. Yaku's and Aone's eyes widened in horror at the sound, the omega and alpha knowing immediately what this meant.





	Learning to Defend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hotel for the Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084488) by [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/pseuds/White_roses_77). 



> Alright! Back at it again with a new Deleted Scene. :D  
> This one-shot takes place after everything that has been happening in White_rose_77's story Hotel for the Broken. This just a fun little what-if scene, or what would happen after their first self-defense class with Yaku at his family's facility.
> 
> Thank you again Rose for all your hard work with your amazing story, and thank you for giving me the inspiration to write these little deleted scenes.
> 
> Please, to all who read this, if you enjoy reading long works (like all 7 Harry Potter books long) then please go read it! There will be spoilers in this one-shot concerning the story, but again the spoilers have no major context, so you'll have to go and read her story to find out more. ;)
> 
> There are parts of this story, and those who read her story will know, that I took some artistic liberties with some of these characters. Most of the characters I took artistic liberty with here are characters that have only been briefly introduced or have not been introduced to the story yet. I figured it'd be safe to tinker and toy with them and still not detract from her story. XD  
> My goal here is to do her story justice and create an interest in all you new readers to check out her work.
> 
> If you want to read all the headcanons I somehow stumbled upon while writing this piece but could not include in the one-shot itself, read the end notes. ;)
> 
> I'll just say this. Writing this piece led me to officially support Yamagata Hayato/Yaku Morisuke. Rare pairs doom me. XD
> 
>  
> 
> **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**
> 
>  
> 
> Tooru Oikawa and his father share the same name. To differentiate between the two...
> 
> When I say Tooru = Tooru Oikawa Sr.  
> When I say Oikawa = Tooru Oikawa Jr.
> 
> In Rose's story, Sakusa Kiyoomi's father is the President of Japan.
> 
> In this piece, I give the term Amega for Daishou Suguru and the term Mu for Nishinoya Yuu. Both are the same unique breed; in Rose's story the secondary gender is both alpha and omega. Their secondary genders have different titles because one is educated on their breed and one isn't.

"Alright! That was a great effort for your first session." Yaku declared with approval, clapping his hands to garner the attention of both couples.

The session was originally supposed to be an hour long, but with Yaku's mom coming in near the end of the hour and offering additional simple defense maneuvers to practice, Semi and Tobio had expressed a willingness to try perfecting those maneuvers as well for another hour. The ex-pro fighter had left twenty minutes after showing both omegas the moves and left them once more in the capable hands of his youngest son, Yaku Morisuke, and the omega’s lesson partner, Yamagata Hayato. What Yaku found amusing were the two alphas who looked happy to be finished with the session, despite their fit physiques and mostly healthy eating habits.

While both Konoha and Futakuchi informed the omega of their exercise regime and current diet, Yaku still did not hesitate in reminding the two couples on eating healthy and what to consume before and after his classes. He certainly didn't want any of them ending the lesson with an upset stomach from rigorous movement. The two omegas were still early in their pregnancies, meaning that their baby bumps weren't a huge hindrance in movement. With that fact in mind, Yaku planned to take advantage of their current mobility for as many sessions as they chose to come.

Tobio panted a bit heavily, his t-shirt soaked with sweat over his chest and down the length of his spine. He slowly stood to his full height from his hunched position, glancing behind him and giving Futakuchi a tentative, sheepish smile. The alpha was laid out flat on the floor from when Tobio launched him over his shoulder a few moments ago, his head pointing toward Tobio. The alpha's eyes were closed as he panted softly, opening his eyes to look up and toward Tobio, as if sensing the omega's eyes on him. He gave a weary smile and a thumbs up in approval.

Both omegas were quick learners, but it was Tobio that seemed able to perfectly replicate the required stances and actions they were taught. Some maneuvers took a bit of effort at first, but once Tobio got the hang of it, which seemed to happen in three tries or less, he performed the moves exactly like Yaku had. If anything, it sometimes looked like he had the move more perfected and polished than the omega teaching him. Thankfully, Yaku didn't seem to mind and in fact continued to encourage and praise both Semi and Tobio in their efforts. If they could end up pulling the moves off better than him, the more power to them when it came time to put the defense tactics to use.

"Babe...that was hot!" Konoha cheered from his upside-down position against the wall.

He let out a weak groan of pain as he let his body slowly slide down, ending up flat on his back. The blond alpha slowly sat up, rubbing his neck with a wince that his boyfriend couldn’t see.

While Semi may not have perfected some of the techniques today, the omega seemed to make up for it in enthusiasm and power. When Yaku told them about using your opponent’s strength against you, a key thing to remember when fighting defensively, Semi took that to heart and not only used Konoha's strength, but his own physical strength to throw the alpha all over the room...with moderation. Even with the assurances that he was okay, Semi had toned it down a little bit once Yaku's mom came in. He hadn’t realized he was being so rough until Yaku’s mother kindly pointed it out; that and to keep the damage to the room at a minimum. Semi had apologized sheepishly. He didn’t want to bruise his alpha up too badly and certainly did not want to disrespect the space he was being allowed to train in.

Semi rolled his eyes in response, hands on his hips as he turned around to look at his alpha. A flash of worry filled his eyes at the sight of Konoha's struggle to get up, but it quickly vanished when Konoha turned around with a close-eyed, toothy grin. The omega's lips formed a soft, fond smile as his alpha slowly made his way over to him.

"Sorry, I threw you a bit far that time." Semi conceded, glancing at Futakuchi who was slowly sitting up to rest his arms on his knees. He was the exact distance from Tobio that Yamagata had been when Yaku had demonstrated the move. Semi was just glad that Tobio was learning quickly and able to put this session to good use. He was grateful that Yaku had been willing to book them all for a defense session on the same day at the same time.

"I'm fine." Konoha waved away the concern lightly, giving Semi a gentle peck on his sweaty cheek.

"How are they?" he asked, reaching out his hand to cradle Semi's slightly protruding baby bump. With two little omegas in his womb, on top of the fact that expectant mothers who were having omegas usually showed and filled out more quickly, Semi's stomach was about as noticeable as Tobio's gently protruding stomach. Both were still early in their pregnancies, however, and could easily hide their baby bumps under baggy shirts or sweaters. And even when wearing more form-fitting attire, their bumps weren't large enough to immediately warrant the thought of pregnancy...though the quick development of Tobio's breasts left little to imagine why they were growing in suddenly. Semi's breasts were also starting to fill in, though not as quickly or as noticeably. They were still in the early stages of their pregnancies after all.

The sudden burst of warmth from Semi's stomach had both parents smiling. Both boys hadn't been shy about letting off random bursts of warmth whenever their parents were near each other during today’s defense lessons. They seemed to express genuine joy from knowing their mommy and daddy were exercising together.

"What do you think?" Semi asked softly, low enough for only Konoha to hear as he lifted his gaze to watch his alpha smile happily down at his stomach. Seeming to sense Semi’s eyes on him, Konoha let his own eyes flick up to meet his boyfriend's intense brown orbs.

"Happy as clams it feels like." the alpha admitted, excited to see how much stronger their warmth will become as Semi's pregnancy progresses. He couldn't wait to feel their little kicks and see their reaching hands through their mommy's stomach. It was too early in the babies' development for that to happen just yet, but Konoha swore in his head that he would be there to see and feel the first kick.  
Everyone was excited to witness and experience the growth and development of Tobio's and Semi's little ones, especially the kids.

 

“Thanks.” Futakuchi grunted, Tobio helping the alpha to his feet. Tobio nodded, watching the alpha quietly.

“Aito wants to say ‘Hi’…” Tobio murmured, loud enough for only the alpha to hear. Just the mention of his son’s name had the omega cradling his stomach reflexively, smiling gently at the burst of warmth from his developing omega.

Tobio watched Futakuchi quietly as the alpha met his gaze briefly before flicking his eyes down to the omega’s stomach. Futakuchi’s lips quirked up minutely when he let his right hand rest on Tobio’s stomach, Aito releasing a burst of happy warmth in response to the alpha’s action.

Aito was always happy to interact with his mother’s friend whenever the alpha initiated contact, while the developing child’s mother was a bit more concerned for Futakuchi. In that brief moment of eye contact between the two, Tobio had seen how dull and lifeless his eyes looked. He had been different ever since finding out about his cousin’s forced relationship with Tooru Oikawa Sr..

Tobio still felt the lingering guilt of not remembering what Tooru had told him after running into each other at the store awhile back. Everyone had been horrified at Atsumu’s confirmation of Oikawa’s father and Daishou Suguru expecting a litter of five. Knowing how much the amega had been suffering in the past few months, it was easy for some to realize that Tooru was the cause for Daishou’s threats to stay away.

It was knowing that Tooru was who they were up against in their mission to save Daishou that had taken all of Futakuchi’s physical and emotional strength. Hope was no longer present in the young alpha’s eyes as he stared at Tobio’s stomach. The blue-eyed omega didn’t doubt that Futakuchi was likely imagining his hand caressing Daishou’s larger bump containing the quintuplets instead of Tobio’s little Aito.

It made Tobio’s heart ache to see the lovesick alpha reduced to this state, letting his other hand slowly rest over Futakuchi’s moving hand. The alpha’s hand stopped, Futakuchi’s empty eyes gaining a bit of realization as he returned to the present and lifted his head slowly to lock eyes with Tobio. The dark-haired omega gave a sad, reassuring smile.

The brown-haired alpha didn’t outwardly respond, but he could understand what Tobio was trying to convey:

_‘We’ll get him back, Futakuchi.’_

 

Yamagata smiled at the two couples bonding with their respective children. He released a light sigh, always enjoying the calm feeling he felt after a workout or training session.

Turning his head minutely, the dark-haired alpha glanced at Yaku, who watched the couples with an approving smile. With many first-time parents coming for defense lessons, it wasn't uncommon for the omega trainer to not only train them, but also instruct them on parent etiquette. For the omega, maintaining positive emotions and a level head were important in preventing stress that could in turn stress out the child. A frustrated, depressed and stressed omega, with those feelings being strong enough, could potentially induce a miscarriage. Sadly, in this day and age, stress was a common occurrence and miscarriages from extreme stress had only increased over the years. The best medicine from preventing omega stress, proven from many tests that were reported on in scholarly articles, was the omega's alpha helping bond with the child and staying close to the pregnant omega. It was one of the reasons why Yaku's parents had told Yaku to always, if possible, train pregnant omegas with their spouses or significant others.

The omega knew that learning defensive techniques and performing them efficiently while pregnant was no easy task. He had seen many an omega breakdown in frustration or hopelessness from not being able to do the move. This was why the alpha was meant to be there for the sessions; not just as a training partner, but as the person who was to continue encouraging the omega to overcome the challenge.  
Yaku and his family had been firm in training every employee not just about the specific offensive and defensive skill set they taught at their facility, but also on teaching the clients about eating a healthy diet alongside training. They also informed the employees of exercise routines and stretches the clients can do when they aren’t at the facility. Depending on the secondary genders that were trained, staff members received additional training in etiquette that catered to their class type. Some classes were strictly omega, some were strictly alpha, some were beta-friendly classes, and some were co-ed classes.

Yamagata knew Yaku's smile was genuine. He knew that. But having been around the omega for quite a few years, he was able to spot the minuscule look of wistfulness in Yaku's eyes. And it never failed to make the alpha's heart clench painfully for the omega. Yaku always put on a strong face and was not a jealous individual by any means. He always made it clear to those who asked or tried hitting on him that he wasn't interested in becoming bonded and having kids. That just because he worked well with kids when training them at the facility, it didn't mean he wanted to have any. Sometimes he was mocked for those kinds of statements, while other times alphas would scoff and try to assure him that he would feel differently one day. And they would be ready to come back and court him when that time came.

Yamagata and the rest of the staff always got a kick out of these occurrences, because Yaku may be a level-headed and friendly omega, but he had a strong personality and wasn't one to hold back on the verbal clapbacks for such insensitive remarks.

Because that's what they were. Insensitive. They didn't know the truth. And after demeaning Morisuke in that way, there was no way they'd ever learn the truth.

Not many knew the truth; Yamagata was one of the grateful few who knew. He had felt honored, if not heartbroken to hear the reason why the strong-willed omega was not willing to be bonded or have children.

It had been on a day when one of those pompous alphas had delivered a stinging jeer at Yaku. Knowing that Yaku was capable of defending himself and handling such jerks with ease, Yamagata never felt the need to step in and defend Yaku's honor. New hires had often asked why he didn't look worried or upset whenever alpha clients behaved in such a manner. Sure, it irked him, and he wanted nothing more than to sock those fools in the jaws, but he would merely grin and silently nod his head at Yaku. A silent command to keep watching and they would get their answer.

Luckily there had been no new hires to witness it, but this time...this time Yaku didn't retort back. The moment he saw the omega flinch in response, it put the alpha on high alert. Morisuke merely lowered his head, turned and walked away without a word.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Yamagata growled at the taller alpha, walking up to stand where Yaku had been. Strong arms crossed over a muscular chest with furrowed brows and a baleful glare that brooked no room for arguing. The alpha had scoffed and left shortly after. Yamagata was of average height for a male beta and only slightly below average for an alpha. With some of the alphas that came in from knowing Yaku's parents or compared to some of the alphas and betas who worked at the facility, he was considered on the shorter side for an alpha. It didn't matter too much to him, however, since he was still taller than the omega he pined for.

After informing Yaku's mother of what happened, the omega told him the two main places Yaku would frequent when he wanted to be alone or when he was upset. He fully trusted that Yaku wouldn't turn away Yamagata if the alpha sought him out. And as always, the older omega had been right.

After not finding him in the facility’s second omega locker room, located at the back of the building, Yamagata headed to the right toward the traditional Japanese-style training rooms. The front half of the building was more modern, while the back half of the building catered to a more traditional aesthetic. There was one training room, however, that did not receive the same upkeep as the rest of the facility. Yaku himself and his brothers were the only ones that cleaned the room and used it.

When Yamagata entered the room after taking the hidden hallway leading to room, his eyes widened at the state of the room. It was a fairly large room, though not as expansive as some of the classrooms. This room was meant for private sessions between a teacher and one or two students. The shoji screens were also open to display a traditional, narrow deck that lead out into a fine, private garden.  
That, however, isn’t what shocked him. It was the punctured and torn shoji screens that would give an easy view of the garden no matter if they were fully closed. There were some of the thin pieces of wood scattered over where they had likely landed after breaking off the screen. But the floor was still clean of smaller debris, meaning the pieces of wood were left there purposefully. The fusuma sliding doors on the right and left were also torn through and punctured, two of the doors even having a side of the wood border being splintered inward; never to be opened properly again. The training weapons and towels visible on the right side of the room indicated a closet instead of a direct entry into the next room. The left side of the room, where the fracture of the wood and torn, opaque paper revealed more of the outside garden.

He turned his attention from the damage of the room and let his eyes wander to the small form sitting near the partially opened shoji screens. The light from the oncoming sunset filtered into the room and made the shadows stand out all the more. Yaku was sitting with his back to Yamagata, knees pulled up to his chest and his forehead resting on his knees. He was not fully outside, his backside bathed in the shadows while his front half looked to be receiving the waning light. Yamagata, however, didn’t doubt that Yaku knew it was him before he opened the door.

Fully expecting to be turned away, he had been surprised when Yaku didn't react to his presence. Cautiously, as he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the omega's infamous roundhouse kicks, he quietly walked up to the omega and silently sat beside him on the ground. He said nothing, deciding to merely offer a comforting presence for his friend.

"It's...It's not that I never want to have kids." came Yaku's quiet admission after at least five minutes of uninterrupted silence. Yamagata had quietly watched the burnt orange hues of the sky increase as the sun slowly descended in small increments.

Yamagata turned his head slowly to look at the omega, his expression open and gentle with eyes full of compassion. He remained silent, able to tell that the omega wasn't done speaking yet.

"It's...that I...I can’t...I can't have kids." Yaku whispered, the omega pulling his head away from his knees slightly. His eyes remained tightly shut as he stumbled over his words. He looked ready to cry with a quivering lip and wavering voice, but tears had yet to leak out of his eyes.

Yamagata's eyes widened in shock and surprise. This...this was not something the alpha had expected to hear. Yaku gave a dry sniffle.

"What do you mean?" Yamagata asked tentatively, his voice soft enough to carry only to Yaku's ears and not echo in the empty room.

The omega’s eyes relaxed and slowly opened. He remained looking down with newly clenched his fists in his lap as he moved to sit criss-cross, "I mean just that...I can't have kids...the doctor said so when I first went in for my first physical..." he admitted, his voice growing harsher with repressed frustration.

Yamagata's heart dropped, sadness filling his eyes as he looked at his friend. He could see it, could see that some part of him…some part of Yaku blamed himself. For something he had no control over.

"When was the last time you got checked?" the alpha asked, keeping his voice low and subdued, and making sure his tone held no doubt or accusation.

"This year. I've gotten checked every year,at the beginning of each year." Yaku said brokenly, the harshness in his voice gone. What little fight the omega had over the matter died far too quickly for Yamagata's liking.

Silence reigned between the two. And in that bout of silence, that is when Yaku's tears finally came. Hearing the omega's sudden wet sniffle, Yamagata shuffled even closer to his left so he could wrap his left arm over the smaller omega's shoulders. He gently pressed on Yaku's left arm and pulling the omega flush against his side.

"Let it out Morisuke." Yamagata said simply, his voice betraying none of the inner turmoil he felt for the omega.

And let it out he did. A choked sob left his throat, and the alpha turned halfway to let Yaku in closer. The light-haired male pushed his face into Yamagata's shirt and began to sob shamelessly. Each wail built up to a crescendo before tapering off before the exhale and the next sob that followed, and with each rise in volume, Yamagata's soul shuddered in sorrow for his friend.

"NO...NO ALPHA...NO ALPHA WOULD WANT TO BOND WITH ME!" Yaku wailed uncharacteristically, his own insecurities now out in the open for Yamagata to take in. And this final sentence broke his heart further.

In a society where omegas were considered the main child-bearers for the population, omegas who couldn't conceive were looked down upon worse than omegas who could bear children. It was a taboo subject in most circles, and those who spoke of such individuals had the common opinion that they were worthless. Because of their lack of conceiving, many infertile omegas were treated as poorly as alphas who were mated to male alphas or male betas.

The work force seemed to be the only major place that didn't mind infertile omegas, as they could use those individuals by working them to the bone. They would be expected to work the holidays instead of employees who had families to celebrate the holidays with. They were expected to work the odd shifts because they had no family or spouse to go home to and bond with. Because who would want to be around an omega who couldn’t have kids?  
It also wasn't uncommon for families to reject an infertile omega...because if they couldn't do the one thing their body was made to do...then what use were they to anyone on a social or romantic level?

 _'I would...I still do...I'll always want you. I want to be your bonded...I'm willing to adopt...kids or no kids...you are the one who makes me happy...'_ the alpha thought, his mental voice soft but firm.

But he said none of those things to Yaku.

"Mori...any alpha would be lucky to have you." Yamagata said softly, gently rubbing Yaku's side. The omega had heard him, his cries quickly tapering off to become little shuddering sobs and wet sniffles. When his sobs had eventually subsided completely, and his breathing became a little steadier in between the sounds from his nose, Yaku pulled away slowly to look up at Yamagata. He looked slowly at the now wet shirt, then looked back up at the alpha apologetically.

"Sorry about that." Yaku said with a guilty hitch in his voice.

"Don't worry about it." the alpha replied, his voice maintaining the calming and steady quality that he was known for having. He knew it was something familiar that could help further ground the now tired-looking omega.

It was silent for a few long moments before Yaku's wide, light brown gaze locked with Yamagata's own narrow gaze, a genuine smile full of teeth and warmth appeared on the omega's face.

It took Yamagata's breath away.

"Thank you, Hayato." Yaku voiced as he slowly got to his feet, helping Yamagata to his feet as well. Once they both stood, Yaku made his way over to the door to likely head home to go to bed early. Time moved slowly in these moments.

He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder, "I trust you, Hayato." he said.

The words were spoken plainly, but the honesty and heaviness in those four words were felt by the alpha who received them. The meaning behind the sentence was clear: this was not common knowledge and wasn't to be shared or discussed with anyone but his parents and siblings. If he was to tell anyone of Yaku's secret, without his explicit permission, their friendship would be done. The trust the omega had for him would be gone. The underlying plea of 'please don't tell' was there.

The alpha heard Yaku loud and clear. He would do nothing to tarnish this new level of trust the omega had in him. He would hold Yaku's truths close to his heart. And maybe...just maybe...he would one day tell Yaku a hidden truth of his own.

"Thank you, for your trust in me." Yamagata said, his words now echoing in the room.

Yaku nodded, the understanding that his secret was safe with Yamagata seemed to bring back a bit of his normal self, as he gave the alpha a small smirk and a brief nod before walking out the door and heading to the lockers to get his things before heading out.

 

Yamagata shook his head minutely to clear his mind of the memory, just in time to hear what Yaku said as he walked past him to grab his water bottle.

"Can you go let Aone know that we're finished? And to thank him for also training the alphas for another hour, he didn't have to do that." Yaku said, glancing at Yamagata to confirm his assent before taking thirsty gulps from his water bottle.

"Of course." the alpha said with a smile, wondering how the large male had handled such a rowdy looking group of alphas. Granted, if there was anyone with the patience to put up with all their seemingly loud personalities, it would be Takanobu.

"Let them know they can meet us at the front desk. Oh! And after that, can you go help Shibayama and Lev escort the kids back to us as well?" Yaku continued, walking past the alpha once more and signaling for the two couples and Keiji, who had been lying down with a sleeping Sakura in his arms, to follow him out front. Keiji had gotten up at half hour intervals to walked around the room, leaving a few times to check in on the kids and Aone's training session with the other alphas.

"Got it." Yamagata affirmed, giving Yaku a thumbs up before walking to the other side of the room where he left through another door.

Yaku watched the alpha leave with a small smile on his lips before letting out a hum and leading the others out the other door, and down the hallway that opened out into one of the main lobbies.

 

Nobody was currently at the front desk, and Yaku had a strong feeling that his mother had planned that accordingly for the large group. It hadn’t been said explicitly, but it was implied that the large group wanted the privacy for the most part. Minamida Taishi, who had greeted and directed the group initially when they had arrived, and who had yet to finish his shift for today, was likely sent on break.

"So, what did you think? Are you all down to schedule more sessions?" he asked, turning to them once he reached the front desk with a confident grin. He knew they enjoyed the experience, he could see it in their willingness to learn and successful application of the moves during practice.

"Yes!" Tobio shouted eagerly, his eyes looking to almost sparkle at the idea of learning more and practicing new defensive moves.  
Yaku's eyes widened, leaning a little away from the taller omega, though his eyes twinkled brightly at the sight of such exuberance.

The other four had looked shocked at Tobio's outburst, having never seen this kind of excitement coming from the omega outside of playing volleyball. They had yet to see Tobio play, but really wanted to see him take part in the sport. From all the praise Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Oikawa lavished on Tobio concerning his volleyball skills and having witnessed his volleyball sense during the match a few months ago, they all wanted a chance to see the talented setter in action. But it looked like Tobio had found another activity that he found as enjoyable as his favorite sport. All four chuckled at seeing the intensely bright expression on the younger omega's face, their eyes fond as they looked at him.

Tobio froze at the chuckling, focusing back on the people around him, realizing his response may have come off a bit strong. His eyes were wide as a small blush formed on his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Sorry..." he muttered, looking sharply down at his shoes.

"Hey now, none of that." Yaku chided firmly as he reached out to snap his fingers right under Tobio's bowed head for him to see.

The dark-haired omega lifted his head quickly to look wide-eyed at Yaku. The shorter omega gave a light grin, his eyes gaining the same intensity as his voice filled the room, "If anything, you've got me excited now. I want to see how much I can teach you and find out what you all are capable of."

The four of them smiled and nodded, expressing their shared desire to do this again.

"Good. Do you guys want to come back next week? Same time?" Yaku asked as he walked around behind the desk and began typing away on the computer.

"Hmm...that should be fine?" Futakuchi agreed, though he glanced at the others to make sure they were in agreement.

"Yeah, that's fine." Konoha assured, wrapping an arm around Semi's waist, letting his palm lay flat over the top of the omega's stomach.

"Alright, I'll put you all down for same time next week. Would you guys want to potentially come twice a week?" Yaku asked as he looked up from the computer.

"Yes!"

"Wait Tobio, hold on!" Futakuchi moved to face the omega, waving his hands to get the omega to focus back on him and halt that train of thought for a second.

"I don't know...I think we should wait till the others join us. I don't know if we would all be able to come twice a week." the young alpha reasoned, Keiji nodding in agreement.

 

The tall omega felt that his alphas would definitely want to continue doing this, if what he had seen during their training session was any indication. That, and once they saw how much Tobio liked it, it would only fuel their desire to come back.

Next time would be different, however, as he didn't want to be a distraction for them like he appeared to have been whenever he slipped into the room Aone was teaching the alphas in. Every time he walked in, Bokuto would spot him immediately and wave at him animatedly, sometimes totally missing whatever Aone was showing them. Kuroo would have to get his attention, would spot Keiji, and then both morons would be distracted with his presence. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had to smack both of them to get their attention again.  
Their attention span with Keiji in the room was apparently very short...since every time Bokuto would try out a move and get it right, the muscular alpha would screech his catchphrase and proceed to rush up to Keiji and confirm that the omega had been watching him.

Keiji loved both his alphas, he really did, but he stopped coming in after his second attempt. As each time, without fail, Bokuto's shouting somehow woke up Sakura.

The tiny alpha, unlike most newborns, was very active and liked to be awake for long periods of time. These stretches of wakefulness during the day, however, had a price. She could be awake for a big chunk of the day for a few days in a row before suddenly needing to recharge and would proceed to sleep most of the next few days as a newborn should.

And like most babies, if she needed her sleep and was continuously woken up, she became fussy. She had started to get fussy on the second rude awakening, and Keiji had silently left the room. He did not want them to stop the lesson completely because of Sakura's distressed noises.

 

"...Fine..." Tobio pouted, looking away with an adorable pouty scowl. Semi held a hand over his lips to muffle his chuckle at Tobio's response.

"Well, if you choose to come only once a week that's fine. But with both of you in the early stage of pregnancy," Yaku said, pointing to Semi and Tobio, "I'd like to teach you as many things as possible while you're still able to practice them without too much trouble or discomfort. And hopefully once you're both half-way through your second trimester, you'll be able to still do certain maneuvers with little difficulty, even with a large stomach. The practice leading up to that point is key. Though by that point in your pregnancy, most omegas are deep into their nesting tendencies." the shorter omega said with a steady, relaxed smile.

It was as if Yaku took genuine pleasure from helping others by sharing his knowledge in order to educate. Yaku wasn't an overly affectionate omega; a bit of an anomaly in that regard, and in fact was known for his physically aggressive behavior when annoyed or irritated. When not being provoked or annoyed, however, the omega was actually very comforting and encouraging. And for how open-minded Yaku was, thanks to his more than loving parents and siblings, he always made an effort to understand his co-workers, clients, and friends when they were struggling or came to him for help or advice.

"And you all might not have a huge issue with it, since none of you appear to be bonded yet, but alphas usually become more protective with their pregnant omegas in the second trimester and onward until birth. With bonded pairs, alphas are known to sometimes hide away their omegas to keep the mother and unborn child or children safe from any potential dangers. Some will merely keep them at home, shadowing them whenever they go out together, or...if the alpha is rich enough and protective enough, will make all efforts to keep the pregnant omega at home or at a hideaway house and pay for the doctor to come and perform in-house checkups until the birth." Yaku explained as he looked at the two alphas, who were listening to this information with interest. The omega was glad they'd be learning something potentially important.

"I don't know how strong your guys' relationships are without bond marks, as every couple is unique during a pregnancy. The common term for what I just described is treasuring, because in positive bonded pairs, the omega doesn't usually feel trapped when their alpha limits their movements outside the home. This is because the omega is as protective of the child or children they're carrying as the alpha is and will find sense in their alpha wanting to minimize any potential injuries the omega and the child or children could experience outside their home. Plus, combine the need to nest, bond, and rest, as well as the uncomfortable swelling that often accompanies the later stages of pregnancy, most bonded omegas won't want to leave the home." he further elaborated, happy to see he had all their attention.

They all looked intrigued by the information, which surprised Yaku a bit as two of the three omegas before him already had children. Though neither Tobio nor Keiji had a scar that was dark or faded to indicate a present or past bonding, so they may not have experienced an alpha treating them in that capacity when they had been pregnant.

"Again, I would like the opportunity to train you both as much as possible before any of the things I just mentioned become prone to occur." the omega declared, looking down at the computer for a few moments before looking back up to lock eyes with Keiji, "And once Sakura is a little older Keiji, and you are a bit more recovered, you're welcome to join us, join Aone's class with the alphas, or we have an omega defense class that will start up again in a few months at around the same time. Motoya is on maternity leave at the moment, but he'll be back to teach that class. He's a big hit here and his classes usually fill up pretty quickly, as he's one of the best omega trainers we have here."

"Wait what?! Motoya works here?!" Futakuchi asked, his eyes widening and his jaw falling slack at this news.

Yaku looked at Futakuchi curiously for a few seconds before jolting slightly in realization, "Ah, that's right. As an Elite, you'd know Motoya."

"Well, I don't know him too well and have only spoken to him in passing. But as far as I've seen, Kiyoomi is very protective of his mate." Futakuchi responded, unable to imagine Motoya working here without Kiyoomi around him.

"We were able to all agree on a set schedule. Whenever Motoya teaches, Kiyoomi promptly drops him off a half hour before his class starts, and then promptly arrives ten minutes after class ends to pick him up. Motoya is sometimes shadowed by omega new hires if they aren't shadowing me. The new hires always meet with Kiyoomi for his approval before assisting Motoya in classes. When there are no new hires, we have two omegas and two betas that are assigned to Motoya's class. One of them is always present to welcome him in the building, walk with him to class and help set up before class starts, assist Motoya during the class and helps the students alongside him, helps him clean up afterwards, and escorts him out the building to make sure he gets safely to Kiyoomi's car. His omega partners are Tsuchiyu Arata and Sakurai Taiga, and his beta partners are Sakunami Kosuke and Akama So. Whenever Motoya is here, my parents and I are always aware of where he's at since security will text us whenever they spot him on the cameras outside his classroom. It's why I never have my phone on silent while I'm here and always have it on me during classes. We have cameras in all the halls for this reason, as Kiyoomi provided the equipment and had people set them up." Yaku elaborated patiently, a small grin on his face.

Futakuchi and Konoha gave low whistles. "Sounds like a lot of work." Konoha thought out loud.

"It is, but when you're having the Sakusa heir's omega mate working here, extra safety precautions need to be taken." Yaku agreed, though he couldn't be more grateful to have Motoya working here. The omega definitely contributed to their success as a facility, not merely because he carried the Sakusa name, but because the omega was incredibly good at what he did. His skill set perfectly suited what the Yaku family were teaching, and it only helped that Motoya was a friendly and patient individual who was also a good listener; all qualities essential to teaching.

"Sakunami works here too?" Futakuchi said, curiosity and mild surprise in his voice as he finally latched onto his fellow elite’s name after Yaku’s lengthy explanation.

Yaku smiled and nodded, "Yup. Alphas, betas, and omegas from all walks of life work here. For a big portion of them, this is more of a side job to make some extra cash or to gain experience in fighting. There are a few others who currently work here that you all might know." the omega said, a sly grin forming as he drew their attention to him.

Keiji's facial expression didn't change, but the intensity of his stare indicated his curiosity. Tobio tilted his head cutely, unable to think of anyone he may know who'd work here. Knowing that Motoya worked here, it could be anyone at this point. Semi leaned forward on the tall desk, his eyes prompting Yaku to tell.

"Like who?" Konoha asked, genuinely invested in learning about some of the people who worked here. He may know them, especially if some were gang affiliated or used to be gang affiliated.

 

When Konoha first spotted Yamagata with Yaku inside their training room, having been directed to the room by the desk clerk when they approached him about their appointment, the blond alpha was rightfully wary and on guard. He had only ever seen the shorter alpha in passing as gang members, but he could never forget that piercing, hawk-like gaze. The blond alpha, in that moment, was reminded of all the rumors concerning Yamagata’s reputation. He had had multiple nicknames, including: ‘The Hawk of Shiratorizawa’, ‘Shiratorizawa’s eyes’, and ‘Sharpshooter’. His most feared nickname, used more frequently when Konoha was a gang member, was the ‘Throat Ripper’.

Suna had once admitted, years ago, to the fact that out of all the Shiratorizawa members, Yamagata was the only one capable of beating him one-on-one fairly easily. And that it was Yamagata that encouraged and further inspired Suna to continue learning to be a pressure point fighter.

Unfortunately, the alpha’s calm and level-headed personality vanished in the wake of Ushijima’s and subsequently Tendou’s decision to leave the gang. Konoha remembered Suna and Kita warning him and other Inarizaki members to avoid combat with him at all costs if a gang skirmish ever occurred. He had never seen the alpha in a fight, but he had heard the stories from witnesses. Suna even told him of an instance where the shorter alpha had recklessly charged through a skirmish, ripping out the throats of two Inarizaki members before tacking one tall alpha to the ground and ripping out his throat as well. In that moment, Suna reminisced sadly, his teacher was no longer behaving like a human, but a feral creature who wanted revenge on the world; revenge for taking a part of his family away. At least that is how Suna saw it.

The alpha that was talking with Yaku when they walked in, however, did not display the wild qualities and erratic behavior he had heard about. He even looked more calm and more approachable now compared to when Konoha last saw him, which had been after Ushijima’s leave but before Tendou had left.

Now, after interacting with the alpha for two hours, Konoha was happy to see the alpha had returned to the calm, friendly, reliable, level-headed character that Suna had remembered as his teacher years before leaving Shiratorizawa for Inarizaki. Yamagata gave off the vibe of being able to get along with anyone, no matter their sex or secondary gender. The blond alpha could feel nothing but happiness for the shorter male; he seemed truly content with the life he made here.

He and Yamagata had recognized each other and when they realized that they were no longer affiliated with their respective gangs, the greetings became warm and friendly and full of understanding for each other. With how much Yaku and Yaku's mom trusted the alpha, and how at ease he seemed here, Konoha could venture a guess that Yamagata worked here full time. He made a mental note to inform Kita and Suna that Yamagata was no longer a part of Shiratorizawa, but instead happy, healthy and sane and living a respectable life training others. He had a feeling that the bonded couple would be happy and intrigued with the news.

 

"Tsukishima works here." the small omega revealed, his grin growing wider at some of their surprised looks.

"Tsuki works here?! Well, well, isn't that a surprise." came Kuroo's voice as the group of alphas came out from the same hallway Yaku's group had come through. Aone followed behind the four, locking eyes with Yaku shortly after the black-haired alpha stole everyone's attention. Neither of them broke contact until Aone raised his hand and waved it in a 'so-so' fashion. Translation: they did alright, but they need work in multiple areas. Yaku's smirk grew and let out a small 'heh' in amusement, dipping his head inconspicuously to show the white-haired alpha he understood.

Oikawa immediately gravitated over to Futakuchi and Tobio, asking what Tobio thought of his class. Both alphas smiled at the genuine happiness on Tobio's face as he admitted that he liked the defense training and that Yaku and Yamagata were great teachers. He wanted to keep coming back.

When Tobio asked how Oikawa's class was, an angry pout formed on the brunette's face. "Aone didn't talk once!" Oikawa complained loudly, some of the others looking over at the alpha curiously. Iwaizumi's face deadpanned, turning from where he was speaking with Semi and Konoha to give the taller alpha an unimpressed glare.

"He didn't say a word?" Konoha asked, curiously looking at Oikawa before flicking his eyes to the tall, white-haired alpha who was now standing beside Yaku. Oikawa had been loud enough for everyone present in the lobby to hear, but Aone didn't look bothered by Oikawa's complaining. His expression remained neutral, while Yaku snickered at hearing the complaint.

"No, Aone speaks with actions more than anything. It was easy to follow the moves he demonstrated, and he gave obvious indications as to when to start practicing after demonstrating. It was when he tried helping us that it became hard to understand what he wanted us to do." Iwaizumi admitted lowly to Semi and Konoha.

"But Kuroo was able to translate for us! I thought it was a great class Aone!" Bokuto cheered, his arm wrapped around Keiji's waist as he smiled brightly over at Aone. The white-haired alpha dipped his head in assent. Keiji glanced down at Sakura, who was still asleep despite the noise.

Thankfully, she had been sleeping for nearly an hour since he last left the kids’ class and came back to Yaku's room to settle down in one of the two long, plush couches they had set up against the far wall. They were intended for pregnant omegas who wanted a break, the couches providing a comfortable resting place for mother and baby.

Kuroo had given Keiji a kiss on the cheek in greeting, smiled at the sleeping form of Sakura, and then walked past them to reach the front desk where Yaku was now standing behind; Aone standing on the left side of it and inadvertently dwarfing the small omega. The dark-haired alpha put one arm on the desk counter, giving a smug grin at Bokuto's words and a thumbs up.

"He's saying, 'Thank you for your kind words, Bokuto.'" Kuroo said as he watched Aone's physical response to his boyfriend. His smug grin only grew as he heard a frustrated, inhuman screech from Oikawa.

"Thanks for having us today man." Kuroo said as he lifted his hand to Aone, the larger alpha nodding as he lifted his own and they clasped their hands together in a fist for a few seconds before releasing their grip.

"If Kuroo was able to translate Aone's physical responses into words for everyone, then why is Oikawa complaining?" Semi asked, rolling his eyes at the sound of his half-brother's whining.

"Well, Futakuchi is the only one we know who's able to translate for Aone perfectly," Iwaizumi began, glancing at said alpha who was standing next to Oikawa with a shocked expression on his face, "so we were all surprised when near the end of the first hour, Kuroo was able to start understanding what Aone was trying to say and began attempting to translate to better understand him. Once Aone had indicated that Kuroo was successfully translating for him, looking mildly surprised at that, Kuroo began translating for all of us."

"Oikawa got offended that Kuroo had figured out Aone before he had. Kuroo noticed and began smugly translating every little thing Aone did to rile up your brother. Trash, in turn, began making every effort to get Aone to talk...which is even more of a challenge. I give props to Aone for not getting annoyed by any of us even once. I couldn't even get them to settle down for very long." Iwaizumi admitted, looking truly bothered that he couldn't control the three alphas like he normally could.

_'Maybe…'_

"One second guys..." Iwaizumi relayed to the couple after a few lengthy moments of odd silence from him. He walked past Bokuto and Keiji, the omega patiently listening to Bokuto excitedly describe how much fun he had in Aone's class and how happy he had been when Keiji had come in to watch. He had also passed Oikawa, Futakuchi, and Tobio; Oikawa noticing Iwa walking past, looking on curiously as the alpha approached Aone and Yaku.

"Hey Yaku, do you think you can teach me how to do that roundhouse kick of yours? I think it might be useful if we keep coming back." Hajime asked loudly, smirking at the gasp of horror behind him. Oikawa seemed to immediately understand what Iwaizumi was implying and gave a full body shudder at the thought of receiving a full-powered, roundhouse kick in the stomach from the spiky-haired alpha.

"Okay! Okay! I'll be good next time Iwa-chan! Promise! Yaku please don't teach him that!" Oikawa cried as he lunged forward to cling to Iwaizumi's arm, shaking it rapidly as he looked from the alpha to the smirking omega.

"Alright, just say when and I'll be happy to teach you." Yaku said slowly, grin widening as Oikawa whined pitifully, along with hearing Bokuto's audible gulp and shudder at finally understanding what Iwaizumi was trying to do. The two-toned alpha couldn't count how many dead-arms, smacks upside the head, and kicks to the leg he had gotten from the shorter alpha in his attempt to keep them from goofing off during the class. It hadn't seemed like so much with Keiji coming in and Kuroo nearby...but now that he thought about it...

"I don't think that's necessary." Kuroo said nervously as he turned to the omega and alpha with closed eyes and a faux smile, waving his hands placatingly at Hajime and Morisuke.

Yaku laughed boisterously at the nervous looking alphas before resting his eyes once more on Iwaizumi, "This was their first class...and I think you've got a good handle on these dumbasses-"

"Rude!"

"So let's wait and see how they behave next week...if that's okay with you all?" Yaku asked, smiling as Aone's group visibly perked up at the prospect of coming back for more lessons.

"If Tobio wants to keep coming back, as he's the one this was originally meant for, then I'm willing to keep coming." Kuroo said, glancing over at his brother to give a warm smile at the surprised look on his brother's face.

"I-I...I want to keep taking Yaku's private classes." Tobio revealed, a small smile on his lips as he gave a grateful nod to the omega.

Yaku smiled back, "Now...I talked to my group and they were okay with it...but would you guys want to come twice a week?" he questioned, looking at each alpha individually to gauge their reaction to the suggestion.

"I...I personally don't want to be too far away from Tobio right now...so I'll be here as often as Tobio is." Kuroo replied slowly, not wanting to really give away all that had recently happened.

Aone and Yaku lifted their brows in interest as everyone in the room stiffened in response to those words, Tobio blushing softly and looking down at his shoes silently.

"Well! Then that's settled, I'll schedule you for Tuesday and Friday, same time." Yaku nodded to himself, glancing at the others to make sure this suggestion was okay. Some of them looked thoughtful for a second before nodding, as if trying to think if they had any interferences with that schedule. The small omega got behind the desk and added them on the schedule block.

"I'll have one of our desk clerks call you the day before and the morning of the appointment, sound good?" he asked, looking at Futakuchi, as he was the one who's contact he had on file. The younger alpha nodded in response, "That's fine."

 

Being such a large group, Yaku agreed to get Iwaizumi's number, Kuroo's number and Konoha's number to contact as well.

 

"Sooo...will Tsuki be calling us then? As I'm guessing he's a desk clerk here as well." Kuroo said with an anticipatory grin as he leaned toward Yaku. Yaku gave the alpha a tight smile, a vein forming on his head, "Maybe, but he only works here twice a week when he's not working at the hotel. He doesn't need you harassing him here as well."

Funny enough, Kuroo and Yaku seemed to have a bit of a rivalry going on that originally started at the hotel. Kuroo liked provoking people, and Yaku liked provoking Kuroo in retaliation. It was almost like a protective measure to shield whoever was in Kuroo's proverbial line of fire. That and Yaku was one of the few at the hotel that could keep up with Kuroo's wit and maintain a verbal spar with the taller alpha. If both were working at the same time, and Kuroo was bugging one of the staff members, it wouldn't be long before Yaku swept in to provoke the alpha into an argument or challenge that gave whoever was getting harassed time to escape and get back to work.

"Hey Yaku, why do you work at the hotel? If you work full-time here?" Futakuchi asked, realizing that the omega likely spent a majority of his time here helping his parents with this place than at the hotel.

Yaku turned away from Kuroo, both having been frowning at each other, and gave a bright grin.

'Scary...' some of them thought as the omega's mood changed right before their eyes.

"Well, you see, I've known Suga for quite a while, and I guess he had been telling Daichi how great I would be for the company. Seeing as they needed another tough omega to help keep the other staff members in check," he told them, giving Semi a wink.

The taller omega smiled in response, Yaku being one of the few staff members Semi had never had an issue with and actually got along with whenever they did share a shift.

"Suga had begged me to work there. And if you know Suga, you know that I couldn't possibly refuse." the omega smiled, the others seeming to share his sentiment on the impossibility of refusing the hotel's head omega anything.

"So, they accommodate with my schedule here and let me come in whenever I'm free and willing to do so." he said, looking back at the computer and logging out.

"Hmmm...so you think I can work here? I can shadow Aone and translate for him!" Kuroo asked, the thought seeming to randomly come to him.

"You think you can work two jobs, go to school, and have time for your group and your volleyball team?" the omega challenged, a smug grin on his face as Kuroo's excited expression dropped as he seemed to actually think it over.

"Not now, Kuroo." came Keiji's calm voice as he watched the alpha deflate a little, looking over at the omega. The gunmetal-blue-eyed beauty gave a small, comforting grin that succeeded in bring a blush to the alpha's face.

"Maybe in the future." Kuroo conceded, Yaku looking pleasantly surprised by this more subdued and mature individual before him.

"I'll hold you to it, then." Yaku said with a confident grin, Kuroo looking surprised by the omega's encouragement, before returning the omega's grin with his own.

"Yaku!" Yamagata shouted as he appeared from the hallway, quickly maneuvering around the others to reach the omega. He stopped and panted lightly, looking equal amounts of irritated and worried.

"What is it?" Yaku asked, a little concerned at the alpha's harried appearance.

"We have a problem..." he trailed off reluctantly, some of the others looking over at the two curiously.

"ROLLLLLIINNNNGGGG....THUNDAAAA!!!!" was what they all heard from the hallway immediately after Yamagata spoke, the alpha wincing in response. Yaku's and Aone's eyes widened in horror at the sound, the omega and alpha knowing immediately what this meant.

 

Recognizing Nao's voice, Tobio stepped away from Futakuchi to look down the hallway. Keiji, hearing Isamu's voice raised in tandem with Nao's, moved to stand near Tobio to watch the procession coming toward them. Both of their eyes widened in surprise at what the little ones were doing...and down the hallway no less. Well, the alphas were. Hikaru was walking down the hallway with a bright smile on his face, his left hand being held in the hand of a short, black-haired male who looked to be an omega.

Their eyes, however, were quickly drawn to the ridiculously tall male taking up the rear. He had a tight-lipped smile on and had a nervous expression on his face, as if he was expecting to get punished.

"Again!" Nao cheered.

"Yes!" Isamu agreed, both alphas getting into position. Keiji and Tobio watched as their sons shouted, "ROLLLINNGGGG" right as they performed what looked like a cart wheel. "THUNDERRRR!!" they screeched once they finished the move, punching the air in front of them before turning to give each other a high five. Hikaru had a big smile on his face and let out a giggle at his brother and cousin being so silly. Silly like the nice man that taught them the move.

 

"He's not supposed to be here today! How did he even get in there with the kids?!" Yaku exclaimed, suddenly looking panicked and worried, though a bit of underlying exasperation was also present. This wasn’t the first time his star pupil had snuck onto the premises in the past six months outside the strict schedule he had for his private classes.

"Ask them." Yamagata growled stiffly, pointing his thumb behind him at the opening to the hallway.

The omega's face dead-panned and a dangerous aura came from him as the children raced into their mothers’ arms with loud yells of,

"MOMMA!"

"PRETTY OMEGA!"

"TODAY WAS FUN!"

"MOMMA, MOMMA, I'M A BADASS!"

His eyes weren't on the kids though, they were on the two that had led the kids into the lobby. Both had stopped in place, their eyes wide with fear as they began to quake where they stood. The others had sensed Yaku's sudden death stare and had taken steps back out of his line of sight, letting their eyes drift to the two newcomers.

"Yuuki...Lev..." Yaku said lowly, his dark tone carrying over to them, both flinching in response. Yaku slowly walked up to them, the others having made a pathway to the two. The omega watched with irritation as the tall, silver-haired male got down to his knees to hide behind the shorter beta.

"How in the hell did my star pupil get to teach the kids without me knowing? When it was your job to be doing so?" the omega asked, his voice falsely pleasant as he looked sharply at the two who further cowered under his gaze. He didn't bother to question why security hadn't informed him. After the second time his star pupil had been caught sneaking in outside his scheduled appointment, the short male somehow found a way to rig the security cameras so it looked like he had never been there.

It was incredibly irritating because originally, nobody but Yaku’s parents, Yamagata, Aone and himself were supposed to know of Nishinoya Yuu's presence. Many of the staff have helped circulated rumors concerning Yaku's star pupil, who was considered as good if not better than the omega, but most of them have never actually seen him.

Even after the past break-ins by the shorter male, Yaku was still reluctant to reveal what he looked like to his other staff. He knew if all his staff were aware of what Nishinoya looked like, then they'd be more apt to text him about his presence so he could take action. The small male, however, was still a client and not a staff member. Though it seemed with how knowledgeable he was of the place and how confident he always appeared, none of the staff would question that he was anyone other than another coworker at first glance.

His confidentiality was of the highest importance here, his safety more important than Motoya's. Nishinoya's grandmother, who was his guardian as both the male's parents were dead, was insistent on as little people knowing about her grandson as possible. And knowing what he was, Yaku couldn't help but agree with her, even if the younger male didn't like it.

Unfortunately, in the past months, some of the staff have come to learn who Noya is and what he looks like. Kazuhito, who worked security part time, was the first one to learn of Nishinoya. It was then followed in succession by Chigaya, Watari, Inuoka....and now these two.

Great. Just great.

"I'm so sorry! We didn't know it was him!" Yuuki, or commonly referred to as Shibayama, cried out as he bowed to Yaku apologetically. The young beta was no longer considered a new hire, and he and Inuoka had been given small classes to lead or help assist in. He didn't want to lose his privileges now.

"Yeahh...Yaku-san, how were we supposed to know? We've never been told what he looks like. Besides, he took great care of the kids." Lev piped up from behind Shibayama, the unusual beta slowly standing up with a thinking face on. Fear was replaced with confusion at the realization that nothing bad had truly happened. Yamagata made it sound like it was a code red situation.

Yaku's face went blank, Shibayama's eyes widening as he took a few hurried steps to the side. He knew what was gonna happen, as this wasn't the first time the silver-haired new hire ran his mouth and irritated the omega.

Seeming to realize that the small beta wasn't in front of him to protect him, Lev snapped out of his train of thought and looked down, having no time to react as Yaku slammed his leg into the tall beta's side. The force was enough to make the unsuspecting male slam into the ground with a groan.

"That's not the point! The point is that he was here when he wasn't supposed to be! Do you know how dangerous that is!" Yaku shouted irately, seeming to have forgotten everyone else who was now watching the scene with wide eyes.

"And now he’s gone and we don't know where he went! I can only hope that Saeko was driving him and is now taking him back home...Her, Ryuunosuke and Asahi are the only drivers his grandmother uses that would go along with what he wanted...." the omega ending his rant with a sigh, the anger slowly leaving him, though he still appeared frustrated as he muttered the last sentence to himself. Only Yamagata seemed to have heard that final sentence, having followed the omega to stand by him before the two betas.

"I'll go and see if he's still out there. If not, I'll call Nishinoya-san and let her know what happened." Yamagata assured the omega, bringing Yaku back to the present.

Yaku looked at him with a grateful smile and nodded, "Thanks." he murmured, the alpha nodding before racing out the glass door that led out into the parking lot.

"Ughh...that hurt Yaku-san." Lev whined as he slowly got into a sitting position, his arms resting on his knees as he pouted up at the unrepentant omega.

"Good. Now Yuuki, tell me what happened." Yaku said irritably, turning to the more reasonable and less annoying beta.

 

"Our kids weren't in any danger...were they?" came Keiji's voice as the omega stepped up to them, holding Hikaru's hand. The other adults were all looking on as well.

Yaku jolted a bit, forgetting the group as he looked at them with a sheepish grin, "No, they weren't in any danger." Yaku assured.

 

"Yaku-san," Shibayama spoke up, glancing apologetically at the group before returning his eyes to Yaku, who nodded his head to continue, "it happened right after the kids second bathroom break. We just got the kids back in the room when he walked in and told us that Matsukawa-senpai needed help with his class and that he would take over. This was after your mother informed us we'd be with the kids for another hour...and well, he acted like he knew what he was talking about and didn't look worried about being with the kids. We thought he was just another staff member we hadn't met yet and left to help Matsukawa-senpai. He hadn't been lying at least, Matsukawa was having trouble teaching by himself today. After helping Matsukawa-senpai clean up, we were walking back to the kids' room when Yamagata caught us and yelled at us." the beta explained, bowing his head a little to show how sorry he was for upsetting the head omega and the alpha.

Yaku listened to it all before releasing a soft sigh once Shibayama was done speaking, grateful that Lev had decided to keep his mouth shut this time.

"Well, now that you know what my star pupil looks like, I suggest you text me immediately if you see him here by himself. He is only supposed to be around my parents, Yamagata, Aone or myself. Got it?" Yaku asked, his voice a bit gentler but no less firm. He had given the same instructions to the others who had seen and spoken with Yuu.

Both nodded rapidly to show they understood, Lev getting to his feet to stand by Shibayama's side.

"Aright, as punishment for leaving your charges without my say-so, you are both going to clean the locker rooms and showers before you leave." the omega ordered, an irritated grin forming on his face at the sound of Lev's pitiful whine. Yuuki, at least, was smart enough to make no complaints as he nodded and turned to head back down the hallway to head for the public locker rooms, Lev trailing after him.

When the couple left, Yaku's shoulders sagged. He turned slowly to give the group an apologetic bow, "My apologies, I swear it's not always this chaotic."

"Who is this star pupil of yours?" Tobio asked, confused and a little concerned as he glanced behind him. Nao officially has a new favorite word, as he'd argued that his new friend, who had been teaching them for the last hour, had said badass was a good word. Isamu chimed in as well, stating that he too, was a badass.

 

The alphas had distracted the kids when Yaku had exploded on the two betas who had brought their children back. They had all tried listening in while entertaining the two young alphas, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa attempting to get Nao and Isamu to call them badasses as well. Iwaizumi looked on next to Futakuchi with amusement, both alphas now standing closer to Aone. The tall alpha was observing quietly, like an overseer to make sure everyone was safe.

 

"You said he was your star pupil." Semi spoke up as he drew closer to the other two omegas, more curious than concerned. He trusted Yaku when he said the kids were safe, and all three little ones had been so happy coming into the lobby.

Yaku, realizing he couldn't get out of this conversation, sighed once more in resignation before speaking, "He's a client of mine who I give private lessons to once a month. The problem we've been having is that he comes here unannounced and tries to take part in helping my staff teach or take over for them. At least that's how it has been now for the past six months."

"You said it was dangerous for him to be here unsupervised..." Kuroo spoke up, the alphas’ having calmed down the excitable young boys. Nao was on Iwaizumi's back, looking at the omegas over the alpha's shoulder. Isamu was held against Bokuto's chest, the little alpha turning to wave at Keiji. Keiji let his eyes drift from Kuroo to give Bokuto and his son a small smile and a wave, still expertly cradling Sakura with one arm briefly before returning to holding her with both arms.

"Ah, well…yes…the information concerning that matter is confidential. It isn't something that could potentially bring harm to any of you, so I wouldn't worry about it too much." Yaku assured them.

 

He had looked into it once Nishinoya-san had told him about her grandson. He had found no laws saying anyone would be in trouble for associating with people like him, only those that knew his secondary gender and purposefully did not disclose his kind to the government.

Much like his personality, Yuu's scent was not subtle and was obviously mixed. Those who knew what to look for when seeking out his breed, they'd be able to sniff him out immediately. Even if Japan had snuffed out a good majority of his kind in the past few centuries, Yuu's grandmother took no risks when it came to preventing him from being found out and reported on.

In other countries where the breed was more known and positively looked upon, like Israel and Spain, the breed had an official name: Mu. The twelfth letter in the greek alphabet, the perfect in between, it was considered the most common name given to the secondary gender...at least where they were accepted and, in some cases, revered.

Other countries referred to them as gammas or deltas, sometimes even sigmas. Apparently after Yuu had been born, his parents would periodically leave Yuu with his grandmother for vacations to different countries. They did this to potentially learn more about the breed their son was. They would come back and relay their findings to Yuu's grandmother and would strive to raise their son in a positive environment; just far away from the public eye.

This was why, despite Yuu being an athletic prodigy, he was not allowed to work for the facility. His grandmother refused to have him work anywhere and had him homeschooled in the past. She feared that him being in public so often would increase the potential risk for someone to smell him and realize who he was. Yuu, of course, resented this restriction, figuring that his grandmother was too cautious. The alpha was adventurous and incredibly social for how little contact he had with people, based on what Nishinoya-san had told him and his parents.

He was daring, fearless and outgoing like any alpha and wasn't afraid to push the boundaries his grandmother set for him after his parents died. The younger male, however, also displayed the qualities of an omega. He had a small, lean build, was a good listener, patient with those younger than him, and was prone to letting emotions rule his brain when feeling strongly, which was a good portion of the time.

 

Yamagata opened the glass door, glancing at Yaku and shook his head before striding past everyone else and through the door just behind the front desk.

"Again, I'm sorry for the trouble. I hope to see you all next week." the light, brown-haired omega said, bowing his head with a smile. Understanding that they would get nothing else from Yaku on the matter, the group nodded and slowly filed out the glass door and toward their cars.

Yaku watched them all leave, waving kindly to Hikaru and the two little alphas. He turned away to walk over to the front desk once they were out of sight. Aone followed him into the room through the door behind the front desk. Yamagata was in the room talking quietly on the phone.

"Do you remember if Asahi mentioned Yuu wanting to come this week or if he looked to be planning anything?" Yaku said, the thought occurring to him suddenly. His voice, however, was low and tentative as he offered the possibility to the taller alpha; low to not talk over Yamagata, and tentative because…well, he knew the relationship between the alpha and the mu were not so great.

A frown pulled Aone’s face down as he looked to the ground in honest thought, his shoulder’s stiffening slightly at the mention of Yuu and Asahi in the same sentence. After racking his brain for around ten seconds or so, the tall alpha shook his head no.

 

As far as Yaku is aware, Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi, and Aone Takanobu have been in a polyamorous relationship for nearly two years now, and Asahi is the glue to the relationship. After all this time, even though Yuu agreed to share Asahi with Aone, Yuu still does not care for the white-haired alpha. Yaku hasn’t had a heart-to-heart with Yuu on the matter. All he knows is that Aone, in some way, hurt Asahi in the past, and is something that Yuu still cannot get himself to forgive Aone for doing.

He had questioned Aone and Yuu when the short male accidentally spotted Aone for the first time at the facility, recognized him, and confronted him. After dragging Yuu away and speaking with him, Yaku left the mu to his stretches so he could question Aone. The alpha admitted to knowing Nishinoya through Asahi. It had been one of the rare instances where Yaku had gotten the alpha to speak. Aone had also confessed his feelings, telling Yaku that he and Yuu shared a relationship with Asahi and that he didn’t deserve such a selfless and devoted person as the young mu. When asked why he cared so strongly for a person who reciprocated none of those emotions, Aone told Yaku that it was because Asahi and Yuu had been together before he joined the relationship. He explained to Yaku that when Asahi first expressed interest in Aone, Yuu had tried deterring the alpha from the one who had hurt him years ago.  
Yaku had wanted to know what Aone had done, but that was the one thing Aone was tight-lipped about; he refused to elaborate on what he had done to Asahi. The omega, however, was no fool. Yaku knew it was bad because not only did he see that Nishinoya still resented Aone, but for the first time Yaku saw genuine guilt and sorrow in Aone’s eyes over what he’d done. He likely relived his actions when Yaku wanted to know what he had done, but with a soft voice he informed his boss that despite all Nishinoya’s reservations about him, the young male allowed Asahi to pursue an additional relationship with him.

Yaku’s eyes widened when Aone told him this, only able to listen in shock as the white-haired alpha told him that Asahi wanted him and Nishinoya to get along and eventually fulfill the unity of a true polyamorous relationship. Aone was open and willing to try; it was Yuu who refused.

And from what Yaku can gauge from Aone’s current nonverbal cues, Nishinoya still has not forgiven him.

 

Yamagata hung up right after Aone responded to Yaku, the room falling into a brief silence as the brown-haired alpha turned in his chair to acknowledge the two quietly.

"I told her Saeko drove her grandson over here, since there were tire marks on the west side of the parking lot. She said she would await their return and call me back if they didn't arrive home at a reasonable time." Yamagata told the omega, Yaku smiling slightly in relief.

"If it was Saeko, then they'll likely arrive home with time to spare, despite the long drive." Yaku assured his friend, who gave a small smile and nodded in agreement.

It was silent for a few minutes, all three seeming to ruminate on all that had happened today, before Yaku spoke up once more, "Thank you, both of you, for helping out today."

Both alphas glanced at each other before they looked at the omega. Yamagata's eyes grew fond, "Anytime." came the common phrase the alpha used whenever Yaku thanked him, the omega smiling in response at the familiar word.

Hopefully, next week would be a little more relaxed...hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. Please drop a comment and leave your thoughts on the story, I love reading what you all have to say and I enjoy responding to you all. :D
> 
> If you want a one-shot that delves into the relationship of Asahi, Yuu, and Takanobu and what Aone did to Asahi, leave a comment.
> 
> If you want to see a one-shot of when Yamagata and Yaku finally get together and decide to become a couple, leave a comment.
> 
> And now, on with the headcanons.
> 
> Headcanon #1 : Yaku's parents and siblings want Yamagata and Yaku to get together, but Yamagata doesn't think he's good enough for Yaku (too much blood on his hands) and Yaku low-key (isn't obvious) doesn't think he is good enough to be anyone's bonded mate.
> 
> Headcanon #2 : Yuu introduced himself to the kids as 'Yuu the Mu', which the kids then proceeded to shout in the car the whole way home when Tobio tried asking who trained them. (Tobio has deep regrets about that moment. XD)
> 
> Headcanon #3 : Iwaizumi did learn Yaku's infamous roundhouse kick, and there was significantly less tomfoolery from our three favorite alpha man-children (Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa) once that fact was made clear a few sessions later.
> 
> Headcanon #4 : Suga took defense training at the Yaku family facility years back when he first got pregnant and started helping Daichi more at the hotel.
> 
> Headcanon #5 : Shibayama Yuuki often gets mistaken for an omega because of his small stature and gentle nature, while Haiba Lev often gets mistaken for an alpha because of his tall, imposing presence, competitive spirit, and lack of verbal filter (is fearless when pointing out flaws). As betas, they're kind of anomalies in that regard.
> 
> Headcanon #6 : Asahi not only works as a driver for Nishinoya's family, but is also a driver for Elite families.
> 
> Headcanon #7 : Asahi does know Nishinoya's true secondary gender, as does Takanobu. Asahi told Takanobu; which pissed off Nishinoya royally. It took a month before Nishinoya forgave Asahi.
> 
> Headcanon #8 : Nishinoya's smell is both sweet like strawberries and woodsy like teakwood.
> 
> Headcanon #9 : Kenma takes Hinata to train at this facility as well (Kenma and Hinata are an omega/omega couple in Rose's story). Hinata typically trains with Inuoka So, an alpha. Kenma trusts So with Shouyou because both are excitable, friendly balls of sunshine that couldn't possibly see each other as anything more than friends.
> 
> Headcanon #10 : Hinata's second trainer, when So isn't working, is Matsukawa Issei, another alpha. Hinata always dreads working with Matsukawa because the alpha always teases him and doesn't at all go easy on Hinata when training. Matsukawa usually pulls reverse psychology on Hinata, making him think he can't do it...which only fires up Hinata and leads the omega to surpass Issei's expectations. Outside training, the two get along fine despite the banter and teasing and name-calling.
> 
> Headcanon #11 : Tsuki decided to start working for the Yakus' for extra income, which he uses to expand his home collection of dinosaur stuff. XD
> 
> Headcanon #12 : Lev gave Yaku and his parents permission to put in his contract that he can be physically reprimanded for back-talking or doing something stupid (he'd rather get hit than be fired). XD
> 
> Headcanon #13 : Hikaru (Akaashi and Tetsurou's omega son; the oldest of Keiji's three littles) can execute the rolling thunder move perfectly, his movements are just more graceful than his brother Isamu and cousin Nao.
> 
> Headcanon #14 : Nishinoya really wants to take one of Motoya's classes and learn from him, but Yaku has expressly forbid it. This is for Yuu's safety, since Motoya is Kiyoomi's bonded mate and therefore often in direct contact with President Sakusa. Yuu's unique breed is not at all liked in Japan and is not all that known because there are so few left.  
> Yuu has still tried watching in on one of Motoya's classes, only to be caught and dragged away. XD
> 
> Headcanon #15 : Suna and Kita join the next training session with their omega son Masaru and newborn alpha Danuja to meet Yamagata after hearing all Konoha told them.
> 
> Potentially more to come if I remember some I may have forgotten. X3
> 
> Headcanon #16 : Sakunami is listed here as a beta, but is actually an omega. As an omega, he is rare in the Elite world, but he and his family have chosen to keep his true secondary gender a secret.
> 
> Headcanon #17 : Tanaka and Tsuki are low-key bros; they would never admit it. Tanaka used to work at the hotel but Daichi had to let him go because Tanaka (security) and Tsuki (guest service/front desk) tag-teamed on unruly guests far too often to be excusable anymore. They both like talking smack about people and sizing them up and are always looking for a fight (salty and aggression; what a combo). XD


End file.
